everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Selena Fauna's diary
Every Rose Has Its Thorns Every fairy in the fairytale world has their own special purpose, big or small, all of us are important. It seems I became one of the top fairies because I'm destined to be the next Fairy Queen! The title of Fairy Queen is so big that I cannot contain myself any longer. Going to Ever After High will just give me more of an incentive to help people with my magical gifts until I become the Fairy Queen. I know I have a little while, but I hope that I can do what I need to in time. People who choose their own destinies aren't hurting anyone, but personally I wouldn't change mines for the storybook world. I'm here to just do what I need to, for me. Chapter 1 All of my hextracurricular activities are planned for the whole day, right after class. Oh my fairy godmother! Along with my other Royally best friend, Eleancia Prancer, we have lots to do! Binding together, we can get this done in a magical instant. Earlier, Faette Farfairy, daughter of the Sandman, offered help but she had to go help another soul. As the "Daughter of the Fairy Queen" I'm suppose to use my powers to help me...I do, I do, but I am super limited. I tried to move these books from the tallest bookshelf from the library and they ended up falling on me, royal disaster. Next thing I know, the whole bookshelf wants to collapse...really books...really? Elena had to help me up and the two step-librarians kicked us out. Get all the way out. I just need a break from all these duties, just for a moment...I'm heading to the cafe. Chapter 2 I just ordered some mocha and I am all giddy, that means my powers come into play. Next thing I know my coffee spews into the air, transforming into the colors of the hextacular rainbow! Then my wings came in, in a flourish, just flapping for no apparent reason, oh gosh. This moment is so not embarrassing...not! I got a hext message from Muffy and it read: Hey what's up? I'm doing fine but HELP! She needed help in her bakery, WHICH SHE WAS RUNNING ON HER OWN!!! Her father had to go to some big, baking convention and left Muffy to go to school and run the bakery by herself. Muffy darted towards me? "Selena, I am SO glad you're here! Can you help me with some of your magic? Or something!" Muffy was just going crazy. Dough, sweets and treats everywhere, I knew I had to help her. I smiled, "Don't worry Muff-Muff, I'll help you!" "Fableous!" ''Muffy hugged me and then proceeded to hand me a broom to clean. Oh no ma'am. I waved my finger and swiped some the dough away in an instant. It took some time to clean all of it up, but we got it done and Muffy looked relieved. She then gave me my favorite pie ever; '''key-lime pie'! Chapter 3 The next day came way too fast as I still needed to finish my hextracurricular activities. I was a little tired but I knew I had to finish. I closed my eyes and waved my finger around, creating a rainbow spectrum around me. Luckily I was alone but that idea faded when Wyatt White came in. "Hey Selena, are you feeling alright?" Wyatt said. "You don't usually create a spectrum of color unless you're in a rut. So what's the matter?" "Oh nothing!" I discarded the colors. "Nothing's the matter, I'm just standing...quietly...heh." "Oh really?" Wyatt said, leaning in closer to get the guilt out of me. I knew he could see right through me. My heart was going 'THUMP-THUMP '''and I hate having to drag my friends into my mess but I needed help with all this magic stuff. Wyatt, who also uses magic, has enough magical problems on his plate. I wasn't going to worry him with my problems. ''"Yes, really!" I said standing tall so he wouldn't notice my nervousness. "There is nothing to worry about Wyatt!" "Sure but why—" Wyatt didn't finish because I cut him off and dismissed myself to my locker. I hate having to leave my friend like that but I needed to clear my head. Chapter 4 Pounding the pavement like it was a runway, Mirage came down like it was a modeling show. I ignored her so I could get to my locker. I opened my locker and a whole bunch of roses came out of it. I looked down and saw a card from my prince, Brian. It read: "My dearest Selena, You are my everlasting love and I will never trade you for all the roses of the world" (Even though he filled my locker full of roses) With magical colors like blue, lavender and pink. I saw Muffy come out of her latest class and walked over to her to ask her about the upcoming Legacy Day and what she'll wear to blow everyone away. "Legacy Day is almost here, do you have a fableous dress to wear?" ''I said fixing her muffin-like headband. She proceeded to say, ''"Oh of curse I do, who do you think I am? The lost fairy godmother?" I looked at her with a funny look and laughed. "Well that'll be me, as I am a fairy but I can not wait to see your fairy best look!" "I will try my best not to upstage you of course". ''Muffy said smirking, trying not to laugh. I patted her shoulder and saw Brian from the corner of my eye. He waved at me and I walked over to him, to thank him for the roses and the sweet message. ''"I am so glad you like it". Brian said with his hand out with another rose. "Here's a rose that Briar told me to give you." "Briar told you to give me this?" I said looking into his shimmering eyes. "Your friend is so sweet." "I know I am!" Briar Beauty said behind me, which kinda made me jumpy. "Oh you kind of scared me Briar! But thank you for this hextastic rose." I said after smelling the rose. Briar thanked me and walked off with a smirk. I turned over to Brian to discuss Legacy Day and Thronecoming. Chapter 5 I walked over to my dorm room and saw Muffy with her fable-lous dress. I walked over to my bed and just plopped on the soft, cool bed. I was so tired that I didn't want to speak anymore. I waved my finger and transformed into my sleeping clothes. Muffy comes to my bed asking me questions about Arthur Junne and how can a Rebel like a Royal. It's simple, there's nothing too it. Her asking me if Royals and Rebels led me to think that its not a big deal. But I was worrying about a whole new thing...Legacy Day. Legacy Day was right around the corner and I needed to know if this is the destiny I choose for the rest of my life. Of course I want to help the future Sleeping Beauty, but doing it over and over until I pass my title down, is it what I want? Chapter 6 Legacy Day came way too slow. I even had each follicle of hair checked by Poppy O'Hair just to make sure my hair was right. She's a royal lifesaver. I looked over to the window, and saw a lot of people sitting down in their assigned seats, I knew this was going to be a good evening. Raven Queen and Apple White were going to make history at Ever After High, since they're the biggest in the school. I do hope Raven sees the light though. Even though I'm a Royally Royal, I still want to see people happy, even if it means choosing your own destiny. I probably shouldn't be saying this, but I applaud her stand in what she believes in, maybe it'll ruin her story, maybe it wouldn't. Hand-in-hand with Eleancia Prancer and Brian Rose, all three of us made our way to the seats. In front, I had the chance to see what would go down. Raven and Apple were spotted going up towards the podium. Standing behind it was Headmaster Grimm. who always had that posh stance, chin up along with his arms behind his back. I looked closely and he was giving a little smirk. It was starting, the ceremony. I hope all goes well... Category:Diaries Category:Selena Fauna Logs